Shinjitsu No Uta
by Yokaigurl
Summary: I waited to sing to him. I waited for the right song. This is my chance. Could you love me? The flower of the village?...Could you love ME? The demon of Sand. The killer? Or…Will you let me be swallowed up in my own madness? GaaraXSakura OCC a lil. well o


Shinjitsu No Uta

Song Of Truth

Welcome to my Fanfiction! This is a One-Shot of Gaara and Sakura from the ever so popular manga/anime NARUTO!

Summary: I waited to sing to him. I waited for the right song. This is my chance. Could you love me? The flower of the village?...Could you love ME? The demon of Sand. The killer? Or…Will you let me be swallowed up in my own madness?

Type: Some Humor, Romance, Angst.

Rated: G-PG

Song: Beautiful Disaster by Kelly Clarkson.

"OH! Come on GAARA! You just have to try out this new place!" screeched an annoying blonde boy.

"Hmpth, as if. Why would I go there? It's just was waste of time"

"Keh! Yeah right! Like what you do all day? Sit around and pout and be all depressed?" argued the blonde. Green eyes glared at him and sighed. He was never going to win against this guy. No one can. In an all - out war on YOU- HAVE -TO -COME, no one has won yet. Plus, he didn't even have to use his supposed 'SECRET WEAPON-#2'

Gaara of the sand. The most deadly of killers. His life has been nothing but hurt and tranquil years. Since he was six years old, his father, the Kaze Kage of Suna tried to kill him. He became unstable and needed to be taken care of. Well, the thing is that he was an EXPERIMENT to become the PERFECT weapon.

Everyone knows that messing around and trying to play god will always end a life or thousands. Blood, sweat and tears. Blood, Sweat and tears. Blood, Sweat and Tears. A never ending cycle of nothing. He keeps saying, "_people are just pieces of meat strung together by lies and hate, nothing good can come from them." _

Tonight, since it was the last couple weeks of 'vacation' he was 'allowed' (more like forced by his siblings) to go and visit his friends in Konoha. Well, nothing changed other than the fact that the traitor finally came back with his tail between his legs. Keh, pathetic. People changed and moved on. The traitor, Sasuke's, only supporter, well, half heartily supported, was the girl who was on his team and who was in love with him. After a while, she got sick of him and she still studied with the Hokage and was the best of the best. He was also going to meet her tonight to give her a scroll from his brother to thank her. His brother had become really close friends with her. Whenever they were in Leaf, they would hang out and make jokes. Well, they would laugh at the expression on people's faces.

"Fine, I will come. One question. Why is TONIGHT so important?" He truly was curious. They could have gone a while ago because it was open when he came. Naruto said that there was a singer there that was like a deity. Her voice was like the goddess of the moon and her body, beauty and grace the goddess of the sea. Naruto lost his crush on this goddess and went with her best friend. Sakura was happy and loved to get them into embarrassing situations. Hehe, she was just the lil devil…wasn't she?

_I wonder, is it Sakura? She was the beauty and I the beast. Ha, Beauty and the Beast. How ironic. This time, though, Sasuke is going to win. Her defense is breaking. But, she does seem to talk to me more than usual. Heh, women. You can't live with them nor can you without them. Can't men just choose both?_ Thought Gaara. In kanji, his name AI is love. Most of his name meant he loved to kill because he thought that was the only way he knew he was alive. A being. Not some stupid toy created to be the best. Nothing can turn out that way. That's how life is. You again, can never mess with life. It will just come back and bite you in the butt and take a chunk with it.

He loved her since their meeting her after Naruto, Kakashi and her came to save him. HIM of all people. He would have spat on their faces and call them foolish. But now, he wasn't so sure. He never had to deal with these so called 'emotions'. He was just a jar filled with sand and hosting a demon much like Naruto. Only this time, the demon would let him sleep. If he closed his eyes, they would open an eternity, later finding out that he killed more than anyone again. Sakura, the only thing that kept him coming back to this village to accept all the glares and whispers. He l-l-liked her. He couldn't say it. It's a sacred word. Only one person in their whole life time can feel those words pierce their hearts and feel like that if they would not come back to them, the dark would come and consume another victim.

_**On the Other Side Of the Village**_

"Ino-chan, I don't understand why I have to wear this! It's just another gig at the club!" said an exhausted Sakura. Her pink hair and green eyes seem to have their own minds. They are vibrant and innocent. Not one person could say that she was the next door neighbor. She was beautiful. Sasuke, the orginal heart throb was one of the many suitors. An unlady - like snort escaped her. HA! Like she would be caught dead with that man! Not man…THING! How dare HE! He hated her for being weak, for being just another girl. How many times had she looked out into the twilight to have an answer descend upon her from the heavens to say what she wanted to hear the most? How many sleepless nights had she stayed and waited? Talking with Neji lead to tears and wails.

His shoulder was her only support. Her parents had been killed on a mission earlier before. They had become as close as family to one another. After a rather brutal mission she had healed him and he had seen a side that he thought never existed. He saw dedication and years of hard work so that when times like this would put pressure on her, she was calm. He thought, _just before the storm would hit the deck and the shore_. He didn't know how right he was.

He saw her under the Sakura tree. She looked blank. She had shed her tears earlier on. She felt like there was a lake inside of her but, the waterfall was blocked. He opened it for her. She was saved from going over the edge. His life has also been pain, but lets not get to that.

Ino yelled at her "JUST A GIG! JUST A GIG! ARE YOU **IN**SANE! Do you know HOW long it took ME to get the SAKURA! DON'T MOUTH THE WORDS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH YOUNG LADY! Any way! I know someone who is going to be there and I want you to sing this song, please?" she pleaded. Sakura looked at the paper. Her eyes widened. "Not If Sasuke is there! He might take it the wrong way! And I DO NOT want to wake up the next morning knowing I'm going to be bombarded with questions and death threats from his fan club!" she shrieked. "Well, don't worry! Someone ELSE will be there!" with a wink she was off and went to find her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. The things she does. O.M.G. I hope she doesn't mean that GAARA will be there! After meeting him and seeing his vulnerable side without dying was almost like seeing what the meaning of life is. In her opinion, it meant to take and give. She offered Sasuke of what seemed to be a one-sided love and she took the moments that took her breath away. She lived to breathe in the next moment. To see the next twilight, to see the next love and birth. She had the choice, everyone did. They lived to give their life for their friend's family and children. They died for them too.

Her heart was pounding in her ears. She should start to head over. She wanted to warm up so that she could show him what it would be like to feel love.

_**Club Twilight Dreams**_

Drinks were being served and people were dancing on the floor. A dusty red haired man with eerie green eyes scanned the place to look for a flash of pink. Nothing. He sighed into his hands. This was not going well. For some reason the Uchiha (Sasuke) and Hyuuga (Neji) were glaring at him. One pair of white eyes (Neji) were saying 'hurt her and die' the other saying 'go near what is mine and die'. He returned them back with love as well. Lots of love.

The club darkened and all the shinobi's in the club hand went to their thighs instantly. Soon a man came onstage. His hair was well groomed, and he was wearing a normal dress shirt and black slacks. "Welcome to the CLUB TWILIGHT DREAMS!" A roar of applause sounded throughout the room. "I'm glad that you are all fine! I would like to introduce our last and final act! She's the best and a medic student too! Her name represents her hair and some of her personality (a sound of screaming protest came from back stage) Ahahahah, anyways I would like to welcome HARUNO SAKURA!" The three men spat out their drinks. People scrunched back in disgust. WHAT DID THAT MAN SAY! SAKURA!

They were about to run up and shut the man up then the curtains opened and sitting on the stool in a spot light was pink hair. She was wearing a thin strapped black dress. She was…amazing to say the least. Nothing could describe Sakura. She wore a light layer of make-up and nothing else. She was amazing. She was about to start when she looked like she had just remembered something.

"Oh! I would just like to thank Ino for helping me make this song and I would like to dedicate this song, to the one I would stay with forever" She looked out to Gaara and his red hair, which was not hard to find. She winked and indicated that she wanted to sing. " Oh! By the way, this song is called Beautiful Disaster"

_She climbs down from the stage and walks around while couples dance on the floor and people listen to her. She spots that all of her friends are watching her. They wave to her, she smiles back and sings louder. She looks to Gaara and a slow blush comes to her cheeks. This almost feels like this is the first time she was going to ask someone out._

_Gaara watches with undying interest. Sakura was just amazing. She could sing and be a great shinobi. The way she looked at him shyly he was wondering if he had something on his face or body. He checked. Nope, nothing. NOT IN SIGHT. She was just so innocent. He was happy that he wanted to be with her and not be alone as he was. _

_She could just feel the ending. She loved this part. She could hear that outside it was raining. A soft 'pit pat' was heard against the window. This was her beat. Like her heart pounding again and again. _

As she finished she turned away and looked up into the spotlight and vanished in a swirl of Sakura petals.

Gaara was shocked. Before she left, she shed tears. It was either that of joy or sadness, he was going to find out. He walked out and everyone knew where he was going to. They held down Sasuke. Well, more like Naruto sat on him while he ate his Ramen. Plus, a bonus, he was chained to the chair.

_**Outside, under the Sakura tree, raining**_

She was crying. Holding herself she rocked back and forth gently. What a mother would do to her child who just scraped her knee. She knew it. Another worthless song. He still didn't get it. She was tired of this. "Can't anyone see my feelings for him?" "For who?" She spun around and saw him hanging upside down from the tree branch. He jumped down and stood in the rain. His hair hugged his scalp and his black outline of his eyes seemed to have aged about 50 years. "What?" "Do you like someone?" he was blunt. He would have winced at the wording but now was not the time.

She gulped. A deep hue of red spread over her cheeks like wild fire. "Well, I wrote that song for him. And he seemed to be, again oblivious to that fact" she replied softly. Suddenly feeling very aware of herself. "Well, do you do your woman 'hints'? because as you know, he must have gotten the message" he said in an exasperated voice. She growled at him. Feh, go and swallow your own words, stupid head. "Do you want me to go and get Sasuke then?" he said, a hint of malice in the traitors voice. He didn't want to, but, if only to make her happy. He would kill himself. Not only would he be happy but everyone else that hated him. He could have done so long ago but now, he, he, could do this without hesitation.

She stared at him with wide eyes, and thought _This guy, is he as thick as bark? Oh My Goddess! This is pathetic and he's the KAZE KAGE of his country! I'm going to have to tell Temari about this._ She thought. This was stupid. She got up and walked to him. Her whole body became wet and soaked. What a down - pour. She leaned against his chest. He could feel her arms wrap around his waist. He was still a good head taller than her. Just perfect. She fit so perfectly under his chin. But, it could never be.

"Gaara, for someone like you, you are so…blind" she stated rather sourly. His eyes widened and looked down. She looked up and shouted "I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! NOT THAT MAN..THING ..IT! WHAT EVER! I Love you and Not SASUKE, Can't you t-." He placed his head on her lips. She inhaled a quick breathe. It was a innocent kiss. Just the kind of romantic place. What a sappy kind of place though. Under a most gorgeous tree in the rain. All that mattered right now was that she had Gaara. She sighed into the kiss and placed a hand on his tattoo. His red tattoo on his forehead seemed to glow. Ai was delicate, like his soul and heart. As the years grew he became even more alone. His mind like a desert, nothing for miles.

His mind had gone blank. He was shocked. She….she…and that's when he pushed his mouth onto hers. He was beyond happy. Nothing could describe his thrill. His demon, Shukaku said these words that would have given comfort to him if he had listen to him. _"You have quite a girl, Keep her, she shall keep us together. I have grown accustom to her image in my mind. She shall be ours."_ then he faded into the night. He closed his eyes at the comforting touch of her hands on his tattoo. For some reason it was throbbing. Probably he was thinking too much or everything was so fast.

After a while they just hugged. He leaned down and whispered next to her ear. "Sakura,…I…I…love…you. If you go, I will die. If you go, I will kill. If you go, I will go insane; if you go I…I don't know what I would do. You are my source. Please stay," he said in a almost pleading voice. She looked into his eyes. She always noticed that their hair and eyes were the same shade. Red. Love and blood.

_**Hidden in the trees across from the newly lovers**_

Everyone was touched. They heard everything and were appalled. Naruto was the first to talk. "HOLY CRAP! GAARA AND SPEAK MORE THAN TWO WORDS! O.M.G.! THE WORLD IS ENDING THE WORLD IS ENDING!". Everyone knew that by the time they untied Sasuke, they would be dead. Since Naruto's voice seemed to carry over the orchard. But, the two seemed oblivious to what was going on. Everyone let out an un-easy sigh. The hokage, Tsunade was beyond happy for her student. FINALLY! Someone to take care of her.

_**Back to Gaara and Sakura**_

They heard Naruto. They also noticed that they were there. Blonde was not a hard color to spot. "OI! NARUTO! (everyone stiffens maybe if they remained really still) and EVERYONE ELSE! (crap) YOU ARE GOING TO GET A BEATING! DON'T YOU WORRY!" she shouted. Gaara looked down at his…girlfriend. How foreign. He could get used to it. He looked down she looked tired. He waved to all his new friends minus Neji would seemed to be held down by a lot of female on lookers. All the women who had boyfriends hit their boyfriends. "WHY DID YOU HIT US LIKE THAT!" They looked at them like they were demented for some reason. "WELL DUH!" shouted Ino. "Why can't you be like GAARA once in a while!" shouted Tenten to lee. "YOSH! I WILL NOT FAIL MY GIRLFRIEND!" He then struck a 'nice guy' pose. Number 125. "Well, that's one way to get that out of him" she mumbled. Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend was the only one not hitting him. Well, the Hokage was. She was hitting her fiancée Jyraiya. She wanted him to be like Gaara for once. Be ROMANTIC. That was the key word that all the women were saying.

They stared and they started to chuckle with each other. She hugged him again and felt something prick her. "Hey Gaara?" Grunt "I guess I'm going to have to help you use proper words" "Yeah, fine you do that" "ANYWAYS, are you bleeding?" she asked and looked down. He remembered. He leaned down on one knee and with great confidence and a booming voice he said "Haruno Sakura, Will you be the one that I live for? I know this is sappy, thank the blonde (HELL YEAH!). Will, you…love me back?" and handed the red flower over. They were rare in Leaf.

All the girl's eyes glittered. A ROSE! HOLY! They glared at the men and they started to shrink into little bugs.

Sakura was amazed. He never did stop. She took the rose and gave him a short but innocent kiss on the cheek. "Of course" she started to choke on her words.

This is how the story goes. How you can be something that everyone hates and wants but, eventually, you will find the right person. No matter the weather, the place or time. You know when everything will fall into place.

The End

Yokaigurl: THANK YOU! This is another fic. My teacher thought it was really good. And, a bonus she EDITED IT!. Now, I'm inhighschool so doing more of these fics are going to be hard. So, please bare with me. If yuo want this story but with the song included in it will be posted on my XANGA site. So, just type Yokaigurl and then it will be there. So, it will be posted soemtime this week okay?

THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING ME.With Love and lots of it...Yokaigurl 3


End file.
